Darkrai II
Darkrai II (originally from Pokemon) is the son of Darkrai I, who took his father's place as Nightmare King after he was vanquished by the Star Warrior, Kirby. He is a major recurring and supporting character in Gamewizard's series. His former girlfriend was Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom, the Supreme GKND Leader, and was once an enemy of GKND. Benders' Dawn Saga He was first in Operation: GALACSIA, where he constantly eavesdropped on Nigel's friends on Earth whenever they missed him, afterwards talking to his sword, Exor, who gets annoyed from this. He even snuck in the base and spied on Nigel at some points and helping him, such as guiding him to Dimentia's dungeon and tricking him into coming back to the base when Rachel was there. He also gave Nigel nightmares, showing visions of the possible future, which Dimentia told him that the Nightmare King was only trying to make her look bad. The two finally met in person when Darkrai sent Nigel the message to come to Nightmare Land, stating he's captured his cousin, Eva, who turned out to be Katie in disguise. When Nigel reached the Nightmare King's throne, the two engaged in a battle, where Darkrai warped him to all the different rooms where he fought his old enemies on Earth. When the battle was over, Darkrai told the story of how GKND came to be, revealing how he used to date Dimentia and it was his refusal to go with her plan that lead her to ban all love. He also told the reason he gave people nightmares was so that his people would be able to live, that, and it was just funny. Darkrai returned for the final showdown against Dimentia, becoming his Holy Nightmare God form and helping Galaxia Nigel against Nega Dimentia. When the battle finished and they won, Darkrai's debt to the universe was finally repaid. In Operation: ANCESTOR, Darkrai finally got to meet his granddaughter, Virginia, when they came to Nightmare Land to learn from the Nightmare King how to defeat Malladus. He told them they needed the Scythe of Light from the Spear Pillar, and told them how to get to the Underworld, since he couldn't warp them to the Spirit World. Darkrai was one of many in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others. He was mostly asked questions relating to his drunken actions. Firstborn Saga In a one-shot series called the Nightmare Series, Darkrai has been going around and giving all KND characters and OCs nightmares, which either bring people closer together or just plain give him some humor. After being forced to go long distances each night, Darkrai got himself drunk, which later led to crazy moments with him, such as being gay with boys and even turning into two alter egos. He's eventually goes around with his new assistant, Jar Jar Blinks, who constantly annoys him with milk and gives away their hiding spots. In the end, it's revealed that Jar Jar Blinks was posessed by Darkrai I, who used Jar Jar to gain enough Fear Energy to awaken himself. Darkrai I was defeated by the Kids Next Door, and Jar Jar remained as Darkrai's assistant. He had a small appearance in Legend of the Eight Firstborn when Mandy, Katie, and Wesley & Mr. Oldman visited him on Nightmare Land. Darkrai revealed that Mandy was descended from Princess Zelda, and that she held the Triforce of Wisdom. It's also revealed he is apparently Morpheus' master. Nextgen Series In Operation: SCARY, Darkrai led the Nightmare celebration of Halloween and had his son, Jack Skellington, lead the monsters in scaring kids throughout the world. His plans were intervened when Count Dracula attacked. The evil vampire stole Darkrai's throne by sucking blood from his supposed grandson, Kaleo Anderson. In Viridi's Last Stand, it was revealed that Viridi made her Forces of Nature out of Nightmare substance, and Darkrai dropped crates of the substance on a lone asteroid, not knowing it was Viridi who picked it. Darkrai allowed Team Vweeb to stow away on one of his crates, and he also told Nebula about the Poison of the Gods. Background After his father's actions in Kirby: Right Back At Ya, Darkrai II was in debt to the universe and was prohibited from going to the Spirit World. His Nightmares also faced all sorts of prejudice. Darkrai makes and sells all sorts of Nightmare Products, giving the money to his people. He lent his Happy Headband to Chester, then took it back when Chester failed to pay back. When Darkrai found Katie inside the Happy Headband, he decided to download her and make her a Nightmare, hoping her beauty and human form wouldn't face prejudice, but she did. As a result, Darkrai has been trying to give Katie to a good home. After he and Nigel defeated Dimentia, Nigel took Katie in as his sister. Major Battles *Darkrai II and Nigel vs. Nega Dimentia. *Darkrai and Kirby vs. Unholy Frightmare. *Darkrai II vs. Dracula. Relationships Dimentia Dimentia and Darkrai used to date when they were younger. After Darkrai refused to go along with her plan, Dimentia went into mental breakdown. Nigel Uno Once their struggle was done, Darkrai and Nigel became pretty good friends. He helped Nigel against Dimentia. Virginia Sims Virginia is Darkrai's granddaughter. She inherited his shadowbending. Lola and Terry Stork The two twins are also descended from Darkrai, but they've never met. Darkrai I Darkrai II seems to have a complicated relationship with his father. He opposes his father's morals as he is generally a nicer person. Count Spankulot Count Spankulot was one of Darkrai's creations, who moved to live on Earth, got married, and had a daughter named Virginia. Katie Katie was Darkrai's greatest creation, and he always treated her like a daughter. Kaleo Anderson Kaleo apparently shares Darkrai's blood, but they've never met. Exor Exor is Darkrai's sword. Exor always gets annoyed whenever Darkrai talks to him about these emotional matters. Customer Service Customer is Darkrai's assistant. He's Darkrai's best Nightmare salesman. Personality Like all Nightmares, Darkrai loves to scare people, and finds it humerous. Regardless, he is more morally sensible than his father, and wishes for the betterment of all creatures, especially his people. Darkrai loves his Nightmares and would do anything to protect them. For this reason, Darkrai holds tight to his throne, and wouldn't let anyone, even his own father, take it from him. Powers As the King of Nightmares, Darkrai is a fearbender. His job is to travel the worlds and deliver nightmares to children in their sleep. His nightmares show peoples' greatest fears, and also foreshadow important events in their life. Darkrai uses the energy gathered from these nightmares and mends them into his own artificial race, the Nightmares. Darkrai also wields the Nightmare Sword, Exor, which can make his powers even stronger. He is able to transform into a godlike entity called Holy Nightmare, which he only uses against the extremely powerful enemies. Being a ghost being, he can turn invisible and phase through walls. He is also a shadowbender, but only slightly. Stories He's Appeared In *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *The Nightmare Series *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Monty's Galactic Days *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Nightmares Category:Fearbenders Category:Swordsmen Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Kings Category:Scientists Category:Sims Family Category:Galacsia Bosses Category:Ghosts